ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Saria (The Legend of Zelda)
.]] '''Saria' is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''The Legend of Zelda'' franchise, first appearing in''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Saria is a Kokiri girl, considered to be pretty by her fellow Kokiri as well as being regarded as a motherly figure. She is often the one the other Kokiri turn to for advice. Because of her kind nature, she became very liked among the Kokiri, especially Mido, who developed a deep fondness for her. She also befriends Link, an outsider among the Kokiri. They develop a close fondness for each other, which angers Mido, causing him to shun Link at every given opportunity. Being one of the Six Sages, Saria's fame became so great that a stained glass featuring Saria is found in ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. A town named after her also appears in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. Also, in The Wind Waker, she probably is the ancestor of Fado, the Sage of Wind. Biography Saria appears for the first time when Link exits his house after having been summoned to an audience with the Great Deku Tree by Navi. She is very excited that Link has been granted an audience with their protector. After Link is given his task to go to Princess Zelda, Saria approaches Link as he is about to leave the forest. As Saria is a Kokiri, who cannot leave the forest, she is saddened at his leaving. Despite this, she gives him the Fairy Ocarina as a memento of her. At a loss, Link leaves the forest. Link requires Saria's aid when he arrives in Goron City. Link finds her in the Sacred Forest Meadow, her secret hiding place. Saria teaches him "Saria's Song", which allows Link to contact her whenever he would want to. Link later plays this song for the troubled Goron leader, Darunia in order to cheer him up. Link can contact Saria at any given point beyond this time; however, when Link is a child, this is not necessary. Link awakens seven years after having been sealed inside the Temple of Light and finds that Hyrule has fallen into disarray. He is given the task to awaken all the Sages of Hyrule. He first travels to Kokiri Forest. He finds Mido inside the forest, who tells him that Saria traveled to the Forest Temple to see what was wrong with the Kokiri Forest. Link plays "Saria's Song" for him, proving his friendship with Saria, because Mido couldn't recognize him. After braving the many dangers of the Forest Temple and defeating Phantom Ganon, Link finds that Saria is the Sage of Forest. She tells him that, being a sage, she cannot be with him. She then gives Link the Forest Medallion, adding his power to hers. If Link talks to Mido after this, he will tell Link that Saria really liked Link, possibly to the point of love. However, this is never elaborated upon. Saria, together with the other five Sages, helps to create a bridge to Ganon's Castle for Link. She also appears inside the castle, breaking the Forest seal. She lastly appears together with the other Sages in the ending sequence. Trivia When she is in the Sacred Realm, her fairy isn't seen. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Female video game characters Category:Child characters in video games Category:Fictional fairies and sprites Category:Fictional priests and priestesses Category:1998 introductions